


Add the Flour

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another typical day at the work place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Add the Flour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 11, 2008.

“And then we add the flour, gradually,” Ueda said, mostly to himself, a tiny murmur to double-check the recipe mentally. He’d done the recipe hundreds of times before, but he always found himself murmuring the ingredients out to himself, as if afraid that this time he’d mess it up.  
  
Yumi leaned against the counter on the other side, chin cushioned in her two palms, her expression warm and loving. Ueda felt his cheeks turn pink and rubbed at one self-consciously with the back of his hand. He left a flour smear, but he didn’t notice. Yumi thought it was adorable.   
  
“Stir,” Ueda told himself and shook his head slightly, stirring the flour into the cake mixture. He cleared his throat, but Yumi didn’t say anything. His blush increased and he continued to stir, whispering a little reminder to keep stirring until the flour was evenly distributed in the mixture. He added more flour.   
  
He cleared his throat again and glanced at Yumi through his fringe, but Yumi didn’t say anything. Her head tilted slightly to the side, watching him tenderly. He swallowed and stirred some more.   
  
“Um…” he said at last, once her silence had stretched on for long enough to make him slightly uncomfortable but mostly worried. “Is something the matter?”   
  
Yumi shook her head. He swallowed again, and dipped his head to stare at the stirring he was so adamantly focused on. Yumi laughed just a tiny bit and straightened, dropping her hands. He felt something in his chest tighten as she approached him.   
  
“… Yes?” he asked after a moment, looking at her, holding the spatula he’d been using for stirring tight enough in his hands that his knuckles were turning white.   
  
With her close enough he could see her cheeks were turning pink, too.   
  
“I just think you’re cute,” Yumi said gently, smiling a shy, wobbly smile.   
  
He felt the heat of his blush creeping over his ears and down his neck. “Oh… I don’t… I don’t know if men my age are supposed to be cute.”  
  
“Handsome?” Yumi corrected and lifted a hand, wiping her thumb over the previously ignored flour smear across his cheek. His head tilted the tiniest bit into the touch and her smile softened. “Can I think you’re cute _and_ handsome?”   
  
His stirring became a bit more frantic in his ambitions to look perfectly nonchalant. His face was bright red. Stirring so quickly, some of the cake batter fell out onto the counter. She laughed. He blushed. Her hand lingered on his cheek.  
  
“… If you want,” he said finally, and couldn’t help but smile down at her.   
  
“Okay,” she said and ducked her head, giggling just the tiniest bit. “I will, then.”


End file.
